Saint Wolf 1 - Nuit Noir
by KaraKoffee
Summary: (Cette histoire est disponible avec illustration sur Wattpad). UA. La meute d'Athéna va rapidement connaitre un terrible bouleversement. Tout s'enchaine, s'emmêle, se démêle, se libéré, pour de nouveau s'enfermé dans un tas de chair viandé. Jamais les loups divin n'avait connu telle chaos au sein de leur propre meute...
1. Avant Propos

Avant-propos

 _ **Dossier 89.856**_

 **Information confidentielle**

 _01.1986_

Nous avons découvert un loup blanc, en traversant les sommets de _[DONNÉE SECRETE]_. Ce loup était ensanglanté, et seul. Son nom de code est **GRIFFIN01**. **GRIFFIN01** est retenu dans la salle _[DONNEZ SECRETE]_ , ou il est retenu par des chaînes, des lanières de cuir, une cage électrique, une muselière, un collier électrique punitif, et de multiples systèmes de sécurité. L'animal est extrêmement dangereux. Les particularités de cet animal le rendent très dangereux. Ne vous en approchez que si vous êtes équipé d'une tenue capable d'arrêter les pouvoir connus de la bête.

 **GRIFFIN01** est muni d'ailes blanches d'aigle, de griffes d'aigle, de plumes d'aigle centrées sur son cou, de crocs et de griffes en argent, ainsi qu'une multitude de bijoux que nous avons gardés dans nos laboratoires afin d'en examiner les poils accrochés, et essayé de trouver de l'ADN humain.

Il est formellement interdit de nourrir, hydrater, ou libérer **GRIFFIN01**. Il n'en a visiblement pas besoin. Il a déjà tué _[DONNÉE SECRETE]_.

 _-Il manque deux feuilles-_

 _12.1990_

Nos recherches pour trouver un loup semblable à **GRIFFIN01**. Un louveteau bleu, né d'une mère chienne et d'un père inconnu. Tous les autres petits sont morts, mais nous avons récupéré leurs dépouilles pour les analyser.

Le nom de code de l'animal est **PISCES01**. Il ne représente aucune menace dans son état. Il est âgé d'environs 3 mois. Il est nourri et hydraté. Nous n'avons pas installé de sécurité au vu de la fragilité du louveteau. Des boutons de roses poussent sur ses pattes, et des écailles bleues apparaissent parfois. L'animal peut respirer sous l'eau.

Nous avons tenté d'initier un contact avec **GRIFFIN01** mais il n'en est devenu que plus dangereux. L'animal devra être euthanasié dans quelques semaines.

Nous avons découpé les 8 autres queues de **PISCE01** , les considérant comme handicapantes dans la croissance du louveteau. Nous mènerons des expériences plus approfondies sur le spécimen dans une semaine.

 _9.2006_

Refondement des laboratoires. **GRIFFIN01** a détruit l'ancien établissement après avoir tué une grande partie du personnel alors que nous allions l'euthanasier. Selon les témoignages, **PISCES01** aurait émis des gémissements de douleur minuscule, avant que **GRIFFIN01** se libère de tout les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place pour son euthanasie. Il aurait détruit les murs, déjoué les balles, les pièges, et autres dispositifs mis en place pour empêcher sa fuite. Il aurait tué presque tous les scientifiques affectés aux expériences menées sur **PISCES01** , puis aurait détruit l'établissement en emportant le louveteau en prenant un grand soin de ne pas le blesser. La véracité de ces propos reste à vérifier. Aucune trace de **GRIFFIN01** ni de **PISCES01** n'ont été retrouvée.

Le gouvernement prit alors la décision que plus aucune mutilation, et autres expériences pouvant traumatiser ces animaux trop puissants ne seraient appliquées. La domestication et l'étude en état naturel seront privilégiées.

 _\- Il manque une dizaine de page -_

 _04.2012_

Le spécimen **AQUARIUS01** arrive à l'âge de l'enfance. Plus les études avancent, plus elles montrent des comportements proches du chien, voire du singe. Elle résout des problèmes complexes, a une prédisposition au jeu et montre des signes clairs d'empathie. Le cas le plus grave et le plus étonnant fut lorsque nous avons découvert qu'elle était capable de pleurer. Il s'agissait bien de larmes, et le plus incroyable était la cause de ces larmes : la simple vision d'un film avec _[DONNÉE SECRETE]_ son dresseur. Une autre découverte, faite grâce aux caméras espions sur les colliers des loups relâchés, est qu'ils avaient de véritables conversations. Son dresseur nous affirme qu'elle peut nous comprendre, mais aucune recherche n'a encore été effectuer sérieusement.

Grâce à **AQUARIUS01** , et aux meutes que nous espionnions nous avons put comprendre, en théorie le fonctionnement de sa meute.

Il y a plusieurs petites meutes éparpillées dans le monde, généralement sur des îles inexplorées. Ces animaux voyagent par bateau, voiture, avion en volant, à des vitesses qui dépasse celle enregistré sur d'autre animaux. Il y a une meute principale, que nous avons découverte dans un cratère, en trouvant ainsi **AQUARIUS01**. Cette meute est dirigée par un Alpha, qui protège une louve blanche qui semble extrêmement importante pour toute la meute. Tous les loups semblent la protéger comme une déesse. Son nom de code est **ATHENA01**.

L'Alpha de la meute combat aux côtés des autres loup, qui sont rangés en plusieurs classes que nous avons nommées ainsi.

 **Les loups d'acier :** ce sont les louveteaux qui sont entraînés. Ils meurent souvent vite, et leur fragilité est presque celle d'un louveteau lambda.

 **Les loups de bronze :** ce sont les loups les moins puissants, ils ne résistent pas aux balles, et sont généralement les plus jeunes et les premiers à mourir. Néanmoins, en grandissant ils peuvent monter de grade.

 **Les loups d'argent :** Plus puissants que les loups de bronze, eux résistent aux balles, mais ne sont pas capables de soigner rapidement leurs blessures. Eux aussi peuvent monter de grade.

 **Les loups d'or** : Qui sont généralement au nombre de douze et sont les loups les plus puissants. Ils résistent aux balles, sont capables de se régénérer, de créer des tempêtes, de modifier le temps, et parfois, dans le cas le plus incroyable, d'ouvrir un portail vers un autre monde. **GRIFFIN01** était peut-être de ceux-là. Ces loups sont extrêmement dangereux et à surveiller de près.

Nous avons aussi découvert qu'il existait d'autres meutes. Une, vivant dans les forêts, l'autre vivant sous l'eau, une autre dans le désert sibérien, nordique. Des recherches très importantes sont à effectuer. Nous n'avons pas encore prit de décision en ce qui concerne le comportement à adopter envers ces animaux. Cacher leur existence ? La dévoiler ? Les utiliser comme animaux de combats, ou alors les aider dans leurs combats entre meutes ? Essayer de trouver un moyen de communication avec eux, ou alors les domestiquer ? Il y a beaucoup trop de recherches à mener.

 _-Toutes les autres pages manquent-_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

La neige fouettait les animaux, avançant doucement dans l'épaisse couche blanche. Le vent les faisait glissé contre la glace, griffant leurs coussinets, alors qu'il luttait pour avancer un peu plus dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. La meute était grande. Immense même. Des centaines de loup, grand comme petit, faible comme fort.

Leur hiérarchie était étrange. Un Alpha, qui les dirigeait tous, une Déesse, frêle et précieuse, douze loups protecteurs, et des centaines de guerriers au pouvoir infini. Ces loups n'avaient rien des espèces que l'on trouvait au hasard dans les montagnes. Leur épais pelage était de couleur changeante, œuvre d'art à chaque nouvelle bestiole.

Et ils étaient tous là, à lutter contre le froid.

Un grand loup, au pelage brun foncé et doté de deux grandes paires d'ailes dorées, un louveteau doré entre ses crocs, s'avança vers le renard clair qui dirigeait la meute dans la tempête. Un loup, lui bleu foncé comme l'océan en pleine tempête, aboya après son confrère.

\- Aiolos !

Mais le loup l'ignora, il dépassa ses compagnons, afin d'arriver à la hauteur du renard vert clair.

\- Shion, nous ne pouvons pas continuer, la tempête est trop forte. Grogna le jeune loup au pelage brun.

Le renard s'arrêta alors, levant son vieux regard. Shion, ce renard au yeux si profonds, le vieil Alpha, se laissait doucement mourir, ses os commençant à percer sa peau, son pelage devenant terne comme une nuit de tempête. Il fixait le jeune loup, l'air fatigué. Il ne semblait guère prêter attention à Aiolos, regardant le louveteau doré qu'avait tenu Aiolos, tombé dans la neige en poussant des râles de souffrance.

\- Fait attention à ton petit frère Aiolos. Dit calmement Shion de sa voix éreintée.

Le vieux renard poussa le frêle louveteau prêt de lui, avant de le saisir entre ses crocs pour le déposer sur son dos, prêt d'un renardeau parme, dont le pelage peinait à pousser.

\- Il sera certainement tous ce qu'il te restera plus tard…

Un grognement sourd surgis du fond de la gorge du loup ailé.

\- Shion ! Ecoute moi ! Shura s'est évanoui, cela fait un moment que Saga le porte. Angelo commence à mourir de froid, il ne bouge presque plus. Nous devons nous arrêter avant que nous ayons un mort !

Les oreilles du vieux renard s'agitèrent. Jamais ce vieux tas d'os ne se serait inquiété pour des adulte, ou même des adolescents. Il ne s'inquiétait que des jeunes, des nouveaux nés. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls dont il retenait le prénom. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux presque clos par la fatigue.

\- Voit tu un refuge jeune loup ? Nous autres renards n'avons qu'à creuser, mais vous, vous êtes bien trop faible pour trahir la terre et la neige.

Aiolos serra les dents. Le renard n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Les loups étaient trop faibles encore pour creuser, et aucun abri ne semblait se présenter à eux. Peut-être un village, ou même une grotte ? Il suffirait à un des ancien de révéler un de ces pouvoir une dernière fois pour allumer un feu…

\- Aiolos ! La voix paniqué d'un loup qu'il connaissait bien le fit sursauter.

Il détourna le regard pour voir gire le corps sans vie d'un loup bleu violet.

Il était là, étendu dans la neige, son ventre ne se soulevant plus. Une violente décharge électrique traversa le cœur en colère du loup brun. Il fit un pas en avant, regarda Saga, son ami au pelage bleu s'approcher du corps. Le loup bleu bouscula le cou de l'ancien du bout de son museau, tremblant, cherchant un battement de cœur, une preuve de la vie d'un vieux loup. Mais rien. Un sinistre silence, autre que les gémissements pitoyables des louveteaux paniqués par son absence, et le vent qui sifflait entre les montagnes.

\- Kardia s'est évanoui, son cœur ne bas plus ! Hurla Saga les pattes tremblantes, les larmes perlant au coin de ces yeux.

\- Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Hurla quelqu'un un peu au hasard dans la foule, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shion s'était soudain arrêté.

Le vieux renard sursauta. Une larme roula le long de son nez, les oreilles basses.

La mort de Kardia avait dû briser quelque chose en lui. Ces yeux étaient ternes, bien plus encore que d'habitude. Sa larme s'écrasa dans la neige, balayée par la poudreuse, effacée comme un mauvais souvenir. Il poussa un long soupir mélancolique fermant quelque peu ses yeux, le cou bas.

Il se redressa face au jeune loup, les oreilles droites, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, visiblement décidé à ce que le vieux loup soit la seule victime de la tempête sadique de ses montagnes.

\- Trouvons une grotte. Ordonna-t-il sec avant qu'il ne se retourne, emportant avec lui les deux petits canidés.

Il hurla son ordre à toute la meute avec le peu de voix qu'il avait encore, avant de continuer sa marche vers le flan de la montagne, dans l'espoir de trouver une grotte suffisamment grande pour accueillir toute la meute. Il reprenait sa marche fatiguée et anarchique, sous le regard dur et triste d'Aiolos qui tenait ses ailes basses. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie du vieux loup au cœur de feu, avant de se diriger vers Saga qui peinait à compter les petites boules de poil.

Saga regarda la majorité de la meute suivre le vieux renard dans la brume de la tempête, reprenant Shura entre ses crocs, le posant sur son dos. Il regarda le corps inerte du loup violet aux multiples cicatrices, le cœur las. Il se sentait vide, creux, comme une boîte en bois sèche. Il lécha tendrement le haut du front de Kardia, murmurant des douces prières pour supplier son âme de rejoindre le monde des morts. Il lui promit qu'il reviendrait pour l'enterrer dès que possible. Il versa une larme. Silencieuse. Emplie de respect, alors que la meute s'éloignait. Il finit par se retourner, à regret, détruit que le vieux chasseur n'ai droit à de vrai funérailles, pour rejoindre la meute et les louveteau.

Arriver à leur hauteur, il compta les louveteaux. Mû et Aiolia était avec Shion. Angelo tremblant dans la neige, la queue entre les jambe en poussant des jappements misérables, soutenu par un petit loup bleu au pelage soyeux répondant au nom d'Aphrodite. Camus et Milo tenaient le coup, se collant l'un à l'autre, Shaka peinait à marcher dans la neige les yeux fermés, restant la plupart du temps collé à Saga, Shura était sur son dos… Ils étaient tous là. Le loup à l'épais pelage bleu foncé se mit alors en route, appelant une nouvelle fois son ami.

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'abandonnes avec les petits, je t'arrache une oreille. Jura le jeune loup en voyant Aiolos le rejoindre.

\- Si je n'y étais pas allez, Shion aurait continué jusqu'à ce qu'un des louveteaux meurt. Répliqua Aiolos en battant légèrement des ailes pour en chasser la poudreuse.

Saga ne préféra pas poursuivre cette conversation. Il n'était pas en état de discuter avec son stupide ami. Il préféra confier Angelo et Aphrodite à Aiolos, alors qu'il marchait la tête basse pour luttez contre le froid et le vent.

La meute continuait d'avancer à travers la tempête. Certains anciens tombaient, avant de se relever, crachant à la moindre marque de compassion leur étant adressée. Il n'en restait plus que trois désormais après la mort de Kardia. Manigoldo, osseux, Albafica, le plus mourant, devenu aveugle et presque sourd, et enfin Dohko, son pelage ayant viré au violet avec le temps. Beaucoup disait que Dohko était un demis renard, demis frère ou cousin de Shion. C'était bien sûr faux. Ce vieux loup était juste trop attaché à la vie pour mourir. Cela n'étonnait pas grand monde à vrai dire. Il avait toujours été un loup têtu qui aimait bien défier les règles fondamentales de son monde.

Saga leva soudainement le regard, les oreilles pointés vers l'horizon, la queue s'agitant quelque peu. Une odeur vint chatouiller ses narines, ses yeux cherchant dans le blizzard devenant de plus en plus fort. Il remua sa queue, stressé.

\- Saga, avance. Grogna quelque peu Aiolos, les membres tirés par le froid.

\- J'ai cru voir Kanon… Soupira le loup bleu, les oreilles basses.

\- Il est mort, Saga.

Le ton sec crispa le jeune loup au pelage bleu foncé. Non. Il n'était pas mort. C'était ce que tout le monde croyait. Le loup était juste parti, pour la meute du Poisson. C'était un traître. Mais son jumeau espérait toujours le revoir, le voir arriver pour l'aider à éduquer cette bande de boules de poils jappantes. Revoir son sourire un peu narquois, sa manière de gronder les louveteaux. L'entendre lui hurler dessus avant de partager un morceau de son lapin avec lui, refusant toujours de s'excuser. Une partie de lui manquait sans son jumeau. Comme si son cœur avait été tiré en deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Il reprit alors la route, sous les plainte d'Aiolos… Heureusement que lui était là.

Le feu crépitait doucement. Dohko avait trouvé une grotte avec plusieurs réseaux pour accéder à des tanières. Cela était parfait pour que les loups puissent être triés selon leur âge et leur rôle et avoir un peu plus t'intimité. La tanière la plus grande et la mieux aéré avait été dédier aux plus jeunes loups, un feu crépitant au centre, afin de réchauffer leurs corps fragiles. Cela n'avait pas étonner Aiolos. Shion était toujours comme ça, à penser aux enfants avant le reste, quitte à faire mourir une partie de la meute. Sûrement une sale habitude des renards.

Angelo avait été placé prêt du feu, se réveillant doucement. On le voyait gigoter parfois, ses membres reprenant de la vigueur. Aiolos léchait avec énergie la petite boule de poil jaune et noir entre ses pattes, essayant de le réchauffer le plus rapidement possible. Pas mal de petits loups refusaient de dormir malgré les efforts incessants de Saga pour tous les tenir en place. Milo était de ces louveteaux increvables.

Ce satané louveteau courrait partout, échappant à son ainé avec une malice irritante. Il semblait se rire du malheur des autres, en particulier de ces aînés. Et à chaque fois que Saga arrivait à l'attraper, il avait beau le ramener à son nid, le mouflet s'enfuyait de nouveau en riant. Un peu plus encore et le loup bleu perdrait patience. Il finit par pester agitant sa queue de rage, le poil irisé. Aiolos ricana quelque peu, son ami le faisant penser à un chat.

Milo était un jeune louveteau aux longues griffes et aux crocs démesurés. Il était recouvert d'un violet bleuté comme celui de Kardia, à la différence que des motifs rouges tailladait son dos et le bout de sa queue. Il avait un pelage épais, lui ayant permis de ne pas trop souffrir de la tempête. Mais d'autres avaient subi le froid de plein fouet.

Shura par exemple. Il avait été installé près du feu mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il venait des pays chauds, son pelage était donc fin et il était peu habitué à de telle température. Il était noir avec quelques marques blanches ici et là, parfois même des écailles. Sa plus grande particularité était qu'il avait une paire de corne et sa queue était une nageoire noire plutôt courte, qui ne semblait pas l'handicaper.

Une sorte de calme s'était installé dans la tanière des louveteaux, dont Aiolos et Saga avaient été désignés gérants.

Aiolos regarda le feu crépiter, se laissant réchauffer par sa douce chaleur. Il regarda son frère, dormir dans son nid, en jappant quelques fois, mordillant l'oreille de Shaka qui lui était bien éveillé. Le louveteau d'or ne broncha pas. Visiblement, la présence envahissante du louveteau fauve ne le dérangeait désormais plus, malgré quelques petits jappements alarmés, montrant qu'Aiolia mordait son oreille parfois un peu trop fort.

Aiolos sourit. Bientôt, la meute trouverait un territoire confortable, chaud, ou le gibier sera abondant. Il pourrait s'amuser avec son petit frère, lui apprendre à se battre, à chasser. Il grandirait tranquillement sans grand problème. Oui. Tout se passerait pour le mieux, le loup brun en était certain.

Mais le calme se brisa tout à coup. Un loup hurla :

\- UN CHIEN ! UN CHIEN !

Le cœur de Aiolos loupa un battement. Un chien. Donc des humains. Des humains qui les tueraient en grande quantité. Pris d'une grande panique il confia rapidement Angelo à Saga qui de nouveau lui cria dessus en poussant un grognement. Il regarda la silhouette du loup ailé disparaitre au loin, irrité par son comportement.

Ce foutu loup ailé était invivable. Dès qu'il pouvait se mettre en danger il fonçait, se fichant de savoir s'il allait perdre la vie ou non ! Il allait finir par se tué à cause de ça. Saga reposa alors sa tête sur ses pattes, réchauffant Angelo, quelque peu vexé. Aiolos était parfois un peu trop sûr de lui… Cela faisait son charme agaçant malgré tout.

Le loup ailé arriva à l'entrée principale. Il y avait un petit attroupement prêt de l'entrée, des chuchotements, des questions qu'il entendait ci et là. Il allait s'engouffrer dans la foule lorsqu'une patte se posa sur sa longue queue.

\- Te fatigue pas gamin, attend que les curieux partent ou que l'vieux les vire.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix grincheuse et nonchalante entre mille. Il se retourna, pour voir Manigoldo qui battait furieusement sa queue contre le rocher qui lui servait de lit. C'était un loup au yeux entourés de noir, comme un masque posé sur son visage, et au corps doré, quelques marques noires venant décorer un peu son corps. Il avait la peau sur les os, la mâchoire légèrement déplacée, le bout de la queue arrachée, et sa robe avait ternie à force du temps. Le noir de son pelage n'était presque plus qu'un gris délavé.

\- Hein ? Albafica avait sursauté ouvrant une seconde ses yeux ternes de toute couleur

\- Rendors toi carcasse ! Cria le vieux loup dans l'oreille de son ami.

L'animal bleu s'exécuta en ronchonnant des choses que lui-même ne se semblait pas comprendre. Pour qui il se prenait ce vieux grincheux pour lui parler ainsi ?

\- Assis toi donc gamin, ils vont pas tarder à décamper. Grogna Manigoldo sur un ton presque sévère, en montrant un coin près de lui.

\- Je ne préfère pas. Refusa le loup brun, S'il y a un humain je veux être le premier à l'arrêter. Affirmait Aiolos les ailes légèrement déployées prêt à bondir sur n'importe qui.

Un rire clair s'échappa de la gorge du vieux loup.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir ! Tu n'es qu'un garde, pas un assassin. Se moqua l'animal.

\- Peu importe je veux protéger la meute.

Aiolos était ce genre de loup, près à risquer sa vie pour la sécurité de cette meute. Il y avait grandi, et son frère y vivrait longtemps. Autant faire en sorte qu'elle soit un lieu sûr pour n'importe qui, même si cela devait signifier se sacrifier. Il mourrait en héros pour sa meute, il en était convaincu.

Un rictus traversa le visage arrogant du vieux loup.

\- C'est con la jeunesse.

Le vieux loup n'attendit aucune réponse du brun pour expliquer la situation.

\- De toute façon, un humain ne pourrait pas arriver jusque-là. C'est juste une chienne.

\- D'où tu parles de pute toi ? Marmonna Albafica qui n'avait même pas bougé sa tête d'entre ses deux pattes.

\- Je sais que tu manques de cul mais c'est pas une raison pour m'interrompre.

Le loup bleu ne répondit même pas. De toute façon, il n'avait rien compris à ce que son compagnon lui avait dit. S'il pouvait parler plus fort aussi !

\- Elle avait un chiot dans la gueule. Continua le vieux loup doré, Il avait une paire de corne, et une carrure de loup, brun clair. Un sang mêlé à tous les coups.

Aiolos plissa les yeux avant que la voix grinçante de Shion ne l'interpelle. Il sauta près du vieux renard, prenant congé des anciens, qui continuais de se moquer de lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable ces vieux ! Kardia aussi avait été quelqu'un de très moqueur et de particulièrement insupportable avec des tendances quelque peu suicidaires. Cela avait empiré avec la mort de Dégel. Il continuait de parler avec Manigoldo, mais le soir on pouvait l'entendre hurler à la lune, quand cette dernière daignait se montrer, continuait de pleurer son ami, en secret. Dégel avait été le dernier ancien à peu près calme. Dohko était muet comme une tombe, et Shion était devenu alpha. Impossible de leur parler souvent donc.

La foule s'était dissipée par ordre du vieux renard, encore remuée à cause du fameux chien qui avait bousculé la soirée.

Il arriva à la hauteur du renard, tout prêt du chiot hybride. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans la neige, se trouvait le corps de la mère. Un dogue-allemand. Un très grand chien. Aiolos regarda alors le petit chiot… Il faisait la moitié de sa taille !

Il avait le pelage et les muscles d'un loup, mais les lèvres, les oreilles et la taille de sa mère. Il serait immense quand il deviendrait adulte. Il avait également une paire de cornes, et un pelage brun clair comme l'avait dit Manigoldo.

\- Aiolos, emmène-le dans la tanière avec les autres. Demanda le vieux renard les yeux dans le vague.

\- Quoi ? Sursauta le jeune loup, Mais Shion ! Nous sommes une meute sacrée, un simple chiot hybride ne peut…

\- Continue et je t'arrache les yeux, insolent. Gronda le vieux renard. Ce chiot est forcément le fils d'un divin pour avoir des cornes de taureau ! Alors hybride ou pas, si sa mère est morte quelques mètres juste avant nous c'est que c'est Chouette qui nous l'envoie. Emmène-le dans la tanière.

Le loup brun plissa les yeux, en plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne, tournant la tête sur le chiot. Si c'était Shion qui le disait… Il n'avait pas le choix. La parole de l'Alpha était toute puissante. Il saisit la peau du cou du petit entre ses crocs. Ce vieux renard aigri n'en manquait pas une. La moindre remarque, il hurlait, surtout en ce qui concernait les bébés. Il n'y avait jamais le droit à l'erreur avec lui, passer un certain âge. C'est vexé et de mauvaise humeur qu'Aiolos se redirigeait vers la tanière des nouveaux nés.

\- Aiolos.

Le jeune loup se tourna vers l'ancien renard.

\- Tu te chargeras de lui trouver un nom. Et inutile de te dire que ta place en temps qu'Alpha est remise en cause. Je n'accepte aucune discrimination dans ma meute, est-ce clair ?

Aiolos ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner doucement. Un peu plus et le vieux le virait de la meute. Manigoldo hurla de rire jusqu'à s'en étouffer en entendant Shion, se moquant à la fois d'Aiolos qui passait devant lui et de Shion. Le renard leva les yeux au ciel, boitillant vers sa propre tanière.

Les louveteaux étaient enfin tous couchés… Sauf Mû qui faisait la rencontre silencieuse du chiot endormi entre les pattes d'Aiolos, mais étant donné son calme, Saga et le loup brun préférait le laisser éveillé. Shura avait montré des signes de réveil, et Angelo c'était rétabli, bien qu'il ne pourrait surement plus marcher pendant un moment.

Alors les deux jeunes loups se contentaient de regarder le feu crépiter devant eux, le chiot buvant avec quelque difficulté le lait coincé dans la feuille que lui avait donné son aîné, faisant des bruits de succions rauques. Apparemment, il avait des problèmes respiratoires, ou alors autre chose qui l'empêchait de boirs correctement. Dans tous les cas, il aurait sûrement du mal à faire beaucoup d'exercice plus tard.

\- Tu as trouvé un prénom ? Demanda soudainement Saga pour trancher le silence.

\- Aldébaran. Dit simplement le loup ailé.

\- Le surnom de Rasgado ? Devina le loup bleu.

Aiolos ne répondit pas.

\- Tu es en colère contre Shion ?

\- Un peu. Avoua le jeune loup.

\- Il devient vieux…

\- C'est toi qu'il va nommer Lieutenant Saga, moi j'suis recalé à tous les coups.

\- Ça t'embête ?

\- Non.

Un petit jappement maladroit attira leur attention.

\- C'est même pas vrai que Shion il est vieux ! Boudait Mû en tombant sur son arrière train.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aiolos.

\- Il a presque deux siècle Mû. S'exaspéra Saga en roulant des yeux

\- Un renard ça vit trèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Affirma la boule de poil violette, Même que c'est Dohko qui me l'a dit !

\- Dohko aussi est vieux. Soupira le loup brun en posa sa tête sur ses pattes, recouvrant quelque peu Aldébaran de son pelage.

\- C'est pas vrai c'est vous les vieux ! Répliqua le garnement en baissant ses petites oreilles.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

Finalement, le loup ailé se leva, un peu lourd, ses pattes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il prit Aldébaran entre ses crocs, avant de le poser contre son ventre. C'était peut-être sa faute si le titre d'Alpha ne lui serait jamais accordé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire pardonner pour sa petite erreur. Il prit son frère contre lui, qui poussait de petits cris dans son sommeil, sûrement en train de détruire des loups de la meute du Chien, ou de la meute du Poisson en rêve.

Saga ne dit pas un mot, préférant rester près du feu. Demain la tempête sera levée, et ils devront sûrement repartir.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Des centaine d'année plus tard….**

 **God ! Faut vraiment que j'apprennent à écrire plus vite ça devient gênant X.X J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas ! Le texte à été corriger par Yuna Hyakuya que je remercie plein de fua ! Grosse besouille !**

 **Hemere : Déjà merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qui sont chou nos Gold en louveteau. Pour le concepte… J'en sais rien, j'avais très envie de le faire, alors pourquoi pas. Et puis j'ai bien vue du Naruto version Chevaux alors des Loups pour Saint Seiya XD Encore merci pour ta review !**

 **Nyxiera : Merci merci merciiiiiiiiii w. Contente que le concepte te plaise ! Et oui, je crois bien que c'est une première ! Pour l'avant propos,de base je voulais que ça explique comment fonctionnais les meutes et au final ça sert juste à dire « hé ! Regarder y'a du mystèèèèèère ». J'en suis fière au final de cette avant propos ^^ Et pour les fautes, il est vrai que je devrais mieux me relire, et aussi arrêté de prendre mes amie pour des esclave de correction de mes texte XD. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Gros bisous !**

 **Yuna Hyakuya : A ke koukou tua ! Merci merci , je suis contente d'avoir pue refaire au mieux leur caractère.  
Pour les fautes, tu sais déjà comment ça ce passe XD. Et ce qui est de la conversation Mani – Alba… Eh bien pour les loups, les chiens sont des sortes « d'ennemis » ou de « sous espèce ». Donc par extension, les chienne sont considéré comme des pute…. Mais ça reste zarbs XD  
Encore merci pour ta review ! **

**Allez place au chapitre !**

Les rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller le camp encore endormi. Les oiseaux se levaient, en poussant quelques petits chants du matin, pour accueillir l'astre lumineux. Les feuilles d'arbre flottaient, le vent créant une petite musique entre les branches, rafraichissant l'air aux alentours. On voyait parfois une biche, un peu étonnée d'entendre un bruit si étrange, avant de fuir, on ne sait trop pourquoi. L'herbe dansait sous la douce musique du vent et des oiseaux, s'étirant, baillant, laissant une goutte de rosé s'écraser doucement sur le sol pour donner le rythme. Le jour s'éveillait, et la nuit se rendormait.

Mû agita une de ses grande oreille en ouvrant ses grands yeux. Le petit renardeau regarda aux alentours, soudainement réveillé par le chantonnement des oiseaux. Le petit animal vit tout d'abord de la pierre et de la paille, qui le maintenaient dans une sorte d'obscurité protectrice, bien qu'un peu dérangeante pour son réveil. Il entendait le souffle rauque d'un vieux loup, cherchant sûrement le moyen de libérer sa gorge enrouée dans son sommeil étrange et noir. Il pointa ses oreilles vers le bâillement parresseux d'un loup. Un gros loup au poil tombant et violet, ayant la peau sur les yeux trouvait enfin une position plus ou moins confortable, poussant un râle de soulagement.

Le renardeau parme fut impressionné par sa grande taille et son air balourd. Les loups étaient des créatures bien trop grandes pour qu'il songe un jour à les apprécier, ou à dormir avec eux comme le faisait Maitre Shion. Il aurait trop peur que l'animal ne l'écrase ! Un petit râle le fit sursauter.

Il retourna sa petite tête pour tomber museaux à museaux devant un immense renard vert dormant paisiblement, humidifiant parfois sa bouche. Mû était emprisonné dans les grosses pattes du renard, petit trésor gardé par un grand et vieux dragon proche de la mort. Le renardeau secoua sa tête, se reveillant un peu. Qui était-il déjà ? A qui appartenait ce visage ? Maitre Shion ! Oui, le renard avec les poils tout ternes et la tête endormie c'était Maitre Shion ! Le renardeau jappa, esseyant de reveiller la carcasse qui le tenait prissonier entre ses pattes.

Le vieux renard se contenta de bailler, sans pour autant se réveiller. Le renardeau abandonna l'idée de réveiller Maitre Shion, quelques peu énervé. Il du se résoudre à user de sa force pour sortir de l'étreinte chaleureuse du vieux renard. Il se tortilla, afin de sortir ses pattes avant, poussant sur les grands coussinets verts avant de se glisser vers l'air libre. Une brise l'accueuillit alors, soufflant depuis l'extérieur de la tanière. Une douce lueur dorée semblait l'appeler, murmurer son nom, comme une voix rassurante, une berceuse un peu trop belle pour durer éternellement. Mû pointa ses oreilles vers l'avant, remuant son museaux, intrigué. Il regarda derrière lui.

Maitre Shion et le vieux loup violet dormaient encore, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'allaient pas se réveiller avant un moment… Alors que dehors, la vie était déjà réveillée depuis longtemps. Le renardeau n'hésita pas longtemps, et remua ses petites pattes potelées pour atteindre la sortie de la tanière, recouverte par un fin rideau de lierre, le protégeant à peine de la lumière doré.

Eblouis, il quitta la tanière, le vent sifflant entre ses fins poils parmes. Il ouvrit timidement ses yeux, découvrant alors le camp endormi. Des grottes éparpillées ci et là, certains loup couchant dehors certainement punis, d'autre blessés souffrant encore dans un profond silence. La lueur du soleil atteignait à peine l'endroit, qui était pourtant bordé d'une jolie couleur orangé qui donnait au camp une allure de feu rassurant dans une nuit de tempête.

Que faire dans cet endroit si grand, lui qui était si petit sans son Maitre pour l'aider ? Plein de choses, plein de petites farces et bêtises qui feraient encore grogner les plus jeunes et rire les anciens. Il savait qu'un jour ses blagues feraient rire tout le monde. Que faire alors ? Allez à la pouponnière pour trouver ses amis ? Réveiller le loup aveugle des anciens dont le nom lui restait encore imprononcable ? Ou bien encore piquer dans la réserve de viande pour enfin savoir quelle gout elle avait ? Ou alors tous cela à la fois !

La perspective de voler la viande semblait être une bonne idée, surtout que son petit ventre criait famine, suppliant d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la réserve. Oh, ce n'était pas bien compliqué : il suffisait de chercher. Il allait alors s'élancer vers sa nouvelle aventure, posant sa petite patte dans l'herbe presque plus haute que lui.

Il était sur le point de s'élancer dans le camp, lorsque des immenses croc le saisirent par la base du corps, le soulevant et l'empêchant d'accomplir son méfait. Il continua néanmoins d'agiter ses pattes boudinées, sait-on jamais que le loup qui venait de l'attraper le lâche. Un ricannement léger sorti de la gorge du loup, faisant légèrement vibrer le renardeau bien minuscule comparé à l'imposant animal. Il fut poser sur le dos brun clair du canidé, une plume doré tombant sur son crâne, légère et taquine.

Mû secoua sa tête, vexé d'avoir été attrapé aussi rapidement.

\- Alors p'tite tête tu fais encore des misère à ton maitre ? Ria doucement le grand loup en approchant sa tête de la petite créature parme et blanche.

En guise de réponse, le renardeaux tira la langue, décidant de bouder ce loup. Qui était-il déjà ? Aiolos ! Oui Aiolos, il les gardait, lui et ses amis avec un autre loup bleu ! Il était agaçant, car il était presque impossible de lui faire une blague, mais pas autant que son petit frère ! Lui et son frère était sûrement ses pires rivaux.

Aiolos rit doucement, souriant tendrement à la petite teigne qui le boudait. Mû ne parlait pas encore bien la langue louve, bien que la comprenant presque parfaitement, mais il arrivait parfaitement à s'exprimer. C'était un des petits les plus faciles à garder. En dehors des petites farces franchement innocentes du renardeau, il restait avec Shaka ou Aldébaran à jouer. Bien qu'il avait du mal à saisir la notion de jeu de ces enfants.

\- Et si au lieu de me bouder tu venais avec moi pour voir Shaka et Aldébaran ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Le renardeau sourit alors, en jappant immitant un chien voulant jouer, le cul en l'air et les pattes avant étendues vers l'avant.

Aiolos reposa la petite terreur par terre, qui sautillait autour de lui. Les renards étaient définitivement plus expressifs que les loups. Jamais un « ça marche pour ça » n'avait été aussi entousiaste. Il lécha tendrement la petite bestiole, avant de marcher doucement vers Saga qui s'activait à sortir les louveteaux de la pouponnière.

Les bestioles tombaient parfois de fatigue, ayant passées la soirée à s'amuser au lieu de partir se coucher. Milo avait fait tomber Camus sur le sol, se rendormant sur le petit loup blanc jappant de détresse, Angelo commençait déjà à courir un peu partout au hasard, remis dans le groupe par Saga, agacé des réactions étranges du louveteau doré et noir. Aiolia essayait de réveiller Milo de sa patte en râlant un peu, quémendant à son ami une partie de cache-cache de bon matin, et Shura comme d'habitude, cherchait à fuir le groupe la queue entre les jambes.

Saga déposa Aphrodite dans le groupe de boule de poil gesticulante, lorsqu'il vit Aiolos revenir avec Mû sautillant prêt de lui, essayant de courir sur ses petites pattes blanches. Soulagé, il salua la petite boule de poil parme, avant de le pousser vers le groupe avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Aiolos un peu taquin

Le loup bleu se redressa vers lui, avec un sourire un peu triste. Ca avait été à son tour de dormir avec les louveteaux cette nuit, et, turbulant comme ils étaient, la nuit avait due être courte. Pourtant il souriait à son ami, répondant, la voix fatiguée.

\- Oh tu sais, je dors avec des animaux turbulants depuis ma naissance alors ce ne sont pas des louveteaux qui vont m'impressioner.

Aiolos sourit à son ami. Il avait beau dire que les petits ne le dérangeaient pas, les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient le contraire. Malgré tout il était là devant lui, droit sur ses pattes à rassurer les petits quand ils avaient peur, à leur raconter des histoire, les rassembler pour le matin, et continuer de les occuper la journée, bien que passant un peu plus de temps avec les plus âgés.

Le loup bleu râla quelque peu, en voyant que Shura se réfugiait de nouveau contre lui, les oreilles collées à son crâne, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Laisse le tranquille Saga… Soupira le loup ailé, en approchant le louveteau noir près de lui, Il n'est juste pas fait pour vivre en groupe…

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Marmonna le loup bleu en baillant, C'est qu'il n'arrive pas à se sevrer, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit encore dépendant de moi en devenant un loup d'Or.

\- Laisse le allez à son rythme, Aiolia aussi est collant tu sais.

Saga baissa les yeux ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Peut-être qu'il était trop sévère avec ce louveteau noir ? Il devait sûrement lui laisser un peu de temps, bien qu'il faisait parti des plus vieux. Il ferait son sevrage tout seul au bout d'un moment, l'adolescence le forcerait bien à se détacher de lui. Il le poussa tout de même vers les autres, confiant le groupe à Aiolos. Il se retourna et s'introduit dans la pouponnière pour récupérer les autres louveteaux.

La pénombre envahit alors sa vision. Des plantes grimpaient sur les paroies de la tanière, ou une chaleur douce régnaient, protégeant les petits du vent et du soleil. Plus il avançait dans la terre légèrement humide, plus son regard s'habituait aux ténèbres de cet endroit ou il avait passé la nuit. Il du baisser la tête, ses pattes laissant un claquement sourd dans la terre, comme de la boue qui giclait dans ses pattes. Le couloir pour arriver à la tanière principal était excessivement long. Sûrement pour empêcher les petits de s'enfuir, ou pour disuader les ennemis de continuer leur marche. Cela restait extrémement fatiguant le matin aux aurores, quand on n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

Il entendit enfin les premiers petits jappements, les petits blabla habituesl des louveteaux en se levant le matin. Saga était obligé de les porter un par un, le toit étant trop bas pour permettre aux petits de se mettre sur son dos, la terre trop humide et le chemin trop long pour les petites créatures. Ingénieux système pour empêcher un kidnapping, bien que cela soit peu probable. Il y avait plusieurs réseaux de tunnel, selon les petits. Chaque nouvelle tanière était réservé à une louve allaitante, ou à des orphelins qui ne pouvaient pas être trop nombreux dans la même grotte.

Saga arriva à l'intersection principal, là ou il y avait de petit trou d'air qui perçait du plafond de pierre, afin de laisser passer l'air et le soleil. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, devant même ramper à terre pour pouvoir continuer le chemin jusqu'à la tanière qui gardait les louveteaux dont il avait la charge. Il ne restait plus qu'Aldébaran et Shaka qui étaient les plus patients. Aldébaran était suffisament haut sur patte pour traverser la tanière sans risquer de s'enfoncer trop profondément dans la boue, et Shaka ne gigotait pas lorsqu'on le portait. Il se mettait en boule et attendait, patient. C'était les plus agréables à transporter à l'extérieur, bien que le chien-loup brun cornu avait quelque peu peur du noir et pouvait parfois perdre Saga.

Il s'assura que le grand louveteau et Shaka soient bien près de lui, avant de quitter leur tanière pour arriver à l'axe principal. Là, il saisit le loup doré et blanc par la peau de cou, demandant à Aldébaran de bien le suivre, et de ne pas perdre le rythme. Le louveteau au lèvre de dogue-allemand haucha la tête, pas très en confiance, suivant tout de même son ainé à travers le tunnel.

Le tunnel était trop étroit pour qu'Aldébaran reste à coté du loup, et il arrivait parfois que le jeune chien-loup ne choissise pas le bon réseau de tunnel. Il y avait beaucoup de leurre, au cas ou des ennemis infiltreraient la meute, afin de protéger les nouveau nés, mais cela pouvait être handicapant pour les transporter à l'extérieur. Normalement, les louveteaux en âge de quitter la tanière devaient aller dans une grotte plus appropriée à leur besoin, mais en arrivant dans ce nouveau territoire, Shion n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver des loups capables de creuser de tels réseaux de tunnel. Alors ils devaient se contenter de la pouponnière, devant faire des allez retour chaque matin.

Enfin il en vit le bout. La lumière perçait à travers la petite ouverture du tunnel. Il aurait voulu se retourner pour voir si Aldébaran le suivait toujours, mais l'endroit était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse vérifier la présence du chiot. La voix lourde et timide du jeune animal le rassura d'un coup

\- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? Murmura le chiot à voix basse soucieux de réveiller les plus jeunes

Même à une telle distance, les paroies étaient creusées de façon à ce que chaque paroles prononcées dans ce tunnel soit entendue dans toute la tanière, permettant aux mères de quitter rapidement l'endroit par les passages creusés par les leurre qui menaient toujours en dehors du camp. Shion avait tiré cette fine structure de défense de son clan natal. Les renards magiques étaient devenus tellement rares que le moindre renardeau était gardé comme un dieu descendu du ciel, si bien que si un loup faisait l'erreur de blesser un des renardeaux, toute la harde se mettait en tête de le tuer dans d'horribles tortures.

En repensant aux horreurs que lui avait décrites Shion, Saga frissona. Les renards aimaient beaucoup trop leur enfants pour la sécurité de tous.

\- Nous allons au lac, Aldébaran. Chuchota Saga essayant de ne pas lâcher Shaka, bien qu'à ce niveau, la terre était suffisament sèche pour le laisser marcher.

Il finit par s'extirper hors de la tanière retrouvant enfin l'air frais du camp, et les lueurs orangées du soleil. Une fois que les louveteaux auront atteint l'âge des entrainements, ils dormiraient toujours dehors. Assez des espaces confinés et irrespirables ou une dizaine d'enfant chahutent.

Shaka, une fois posé à terre se dirigea à l'odeur vers Mu, suivit du grand Chien-Loup qui n'oublia pas de saluer son futur mentor en la personne d'Aiolos.

Enfin, tout les louveteaux étaient à l'extérieur, et jouaient entre eux. Aphrodite avait directement rejoint Angelo qui s'était immédiatement calmé à la présence de son ami. Aiolos dévisageait les deux louveteaux sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Angelo avait été ramené par Manigoldo après une longue absence, alors qu'Aphrodite avait été trouvé par Kanon, mourrant presque de froid dans la neige. Le petit loup bleu, capable de paroles leur avait dit son nom et beaucoup furent étonés de savoir qu'il était un garçon. Bien entendu Kanon et Saga avaient levé les yeux au ciel. Il était évidet qu'un louveteau bleu au poil ondulé, à l'écharpe rosée et à la voix fluette était un garçon voyons !

Personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait ce louveteau, ni même ses tics un peu étrange. Sa façon de sursauter pendant son sommeil, de vixer le vide avec ses yeux en fente, ses hurlements répétés sans aucune raison apparente… et son silence. Il n'avait quasiment parler à personne. Sauf peu être Saga, Angelo et Kanon.

\- Aiolos ?

La voix de son ami le fit sursauter. Le loup bleu dépeignait une expression d'incompréhension, surpris de la façon qu'avait le loup brun de dévisager ses cadet.

\- Allons au lac. Clama doucement le loup bleu en remettant Milo dans le groupe d'un coup de patte. Je l'ai promis aux petits hier soir.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du loup ailé. Saga promettait toujours des choses un peu idiotes aux louveteaux pour avoir la paix la nuit. D'un coté, les ammener se baigner au lac leur permettrait de se dépenser et de se fatiguer… quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse fatiguer Milo et Aiolia.

\- Nous irons après avoir nourri les petits, je te rappele juste que Mu ne doit pas prendre de viande mais des baies.

\- Mais pourquooooi ? Râlait la petite boule de poil parme en tombant sur son arrière train comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Moi aussi je veux des baies… S'exclama Shaka en trainant sa patte dans la terre pour faire un petit tas de poussière.

\- J'pourrais avoir du lapin ? Hein grand frère ! Hein ? Suppliait le petit loup fauve en sautillant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, les deux ainés amenèrent les petits jusqu'à la réserve de nourriture. Aiolos parti cherche la viande, pendant que Saga essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper des petits. Pourquoi cette tâche lui revenait toujours ? Aiolos ne devait s'occuper que de son petit frère turbulant, et horriblement agaçant et parfois de Mu. Lui devait s'occuper de toute cette bande de petits garnements.

Il y en avait toujours un pour mordre l'oreille de son voisin, ou pour l'enquiquiner. Il y avait encore et toujours Shura qui essayait de fuir le groupe, Mu qui se faufilait entre ses pattes pour essayer de piquer quelque chose dans la réserve de viande, Aiolia qui grimpait sur lui…. Saga allait finir par craquer avec cette bande d'enfants turbulents.

Heureusement Aiolos arrivait toujours vite avec la viande et les baies. Mais encore là il fallait surveiller les enfant. Aiolia qui voulait la part des autres, Shaka qui essayait de goûter un peu des baies de Mu, ce dernier qui boudait son repas, Milo s'amusant plus avec Camus que mangeant réellement, Angelo se mettant du sang sur tout le visage, Aphrodite cherchant les parties les plus tendres, et Aldébaran qui ne mangeait presque jamais éloigné par les autres qui se servaient un premier. Un vrai chaos à gérer à eux deux qui ne prenait pas le temps de manger même un peu de viande ou une petite baie. Ils devaient s'occuper de cette bande de boule de poil éduquée. Saga essayait de se reconforter en se disant que bientôt, les louveteaux deviendront plus disciplinés avec l'âge.

Après que chaque louveteau ai reçu sa part ils eurent le droit d'allez jouer un peu avant de se diriger vers le lac. Bientôt il faudrait les entrainer, et leur apprendre à chasser… Aiolos se coucha aux cotés de Saga qui mâchait un morceau de biche en mastiquant bruyament… tient ? Saga n'avait jamais été bruyant avant. C'était Kanon qui faisait autant de bruit en machant normalement… Peut-être que Saga n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour combler l'absence de son frère.

Aiolos se mis alors en tête de prendre un morceau de viande et de commençer à le mâcher aussi bruyament qu'il le pouvait, sous le regard amusé de son ami. Saga ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la vision de son camarade perdant un filet de bave à force d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour être le plus bruyant possible. Les petits avaient enfin un exemple à ne pas suivre.

C'est alors qu'une voix arrêta soudainement le rire clair de Saga.

\- Saga. Viens me voir dans la grotte j'ai à te parler.

Les deux amis pointèrent leur oreilles vers un vieux renard vert clair et blanc. Shion, l'alpha de la meute, semblant quelque peu fatigué sur ses quatres pattes si tremblantes qu'elles étaient semblables à des brindilles. Un air se voulant dur vixait Saga, qui se mit à agiter sa queue, soudain stressé par le regard de son Alpha.

Il s'exécuta, prenant conger de son ami, lui promettant de vite revenir. Il arriva à la hauteur du renard, avant de le suivre jusqu'à la grotte d'où était sorti Mu.

Aiolos s'agita quelque peu. Shion allait confier l'avenir de la meute à Saga, il en était sûr. Saga deviendrait le prochain Alpha… si seulement il n'avait pas discriminer Aldébaran à son arrivé dans la meute.

Son regard se porta vers le demi chien, jouant calmement avec Mu et Shaka. Mu grimpait sur sa tête s'amusant à se servir de son nez comme un tobogan, s'accrochant à la corde autour du coup du chien loup immense. A seulement 6 mois, Aldébaran arrivait presque à sa hauteur. Jusqu'à quand allait-il grandir ainsi ? Aiolos soupira. Ce grand chiot était un enfant très sage… Un peu trop sage. Il se faisait souvent marcher dessus, les autres loups le regardaient bizarrement, jusqu'à parfois éprouver de la haine à son égart. Il n'a pas eu de chance.

Aphrodite aussi était un chien loup. Ils ne l'avait appris que très tard. Et pour cause, Aphrodite ressemble trait pour trait à un loup normal, hormis son pelage légèrement ondulé. Alors qu'Aldébaran… Ses lèvres tiraient vers le bas, sa queue n'était pas garnie, ses oreilles étaient cassées et il gardait une partie de la carrure de sa mère. On aurait bien plus dit un chien qu'un loup. Et il était franchement moche.

Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Mu et Shaka qui s'amusaient volontiers avec lui… Aiolos sourit.

Tout allait pour le mieux… C'en était reposant. Saga allait devenir Alpha, et la meute serait entre de bonne pattes, les louveteaux étaient solidaires et feraient certainement de bon loup d'or… Non, rien ne semblait annoncer un orage. Rien du tout. Juste une reposante tranquilité. Oh l'entrainement serait éprouvant pour les boules de poil. Mais Aiolos ne se faisait pas trop de soucis.

C'est alors que le loup brun se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il bondit sur ses pattes, regardant tout autour de lui. Les louveteaux ne s'étaient pas trop dispercés, mais Shura en avait profité pour fuir la queue entre les jambes les oreilles plaqués contre le crâne, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo. Il ne devait pas attendre une seconde.

Il se précipita à la grotte de Shion, prêt à interrompre l'alpha en entretient avec son lieutenant pour retrouver les trois fuyards. Il n'eut pas à réaliser une tache aussi ingrate, comme Saga sortait de la tanière la tête un peu basse. Tombant nez à nez avec son ami, le loup bleu foncé sursauta de surprise.

\- Saga va surveiller les petits, Shura Angelo et Aphrodite ont disparu je vais les chercher !

Sans attendre de réponse, il déploya ses ailes et s'élança à la recherche des petits. Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Ce stupide loup paniquait toujours pour un rien. Shura avait du retourner à l'ombre de la pouponnière, Aphrodite avait du suivre Angelo, et Angelo s'était très certainement rendu à la grotte des anciens.

Saga regarda son ami s'envoler à tire d'aile. Il finirait par retrouver les trois louveteaux, et tout aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Ces trois là avaient le chic pour filer… Le loup bleu regarda ses pattes. Il savait bien que bientôt tout cela serait finit. Shion, bien qu'étant un renard, ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps contre les poids des années, et il devrait prendre sa place. Finalement, il aurait préféré laisser sa place à Aiolos. Peut-être qu'une fois Alpha, il nommerait Aiolos lieutenant, et disparaitrait dans la nature faisant croire à sa mort et en profitant pour essayer de retrouver son frère ?

Plan tordu qui fut vite abandonner. Il ne retrouverait jamais Kanon. Et même si il y arrivait, son frère l'ignorerait complètement ou lui demanderait de partir. Aiolos lui en voudrait, la mémoire de Shion ne serait pas honorée… Il était coincé. Mais se laisser mourir pouvait être une bonne solution… Il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Plus le temps passait plus il se sentait faible.

Les mots de Shion résonnaient dans sa tête. « Je te nomme Lieutenant aussi parce que tu me rappeles moi, dans ma jeunesse. On se moquait de moi parce que j'étais petit, un renard ce n'était pas courant… Et l'on s'est moqué de toi parce que tu n'avais aucun pouvoir »..

Oh si il en avait un. Mais un empoisonné. Un qui ferait changer son monde à jamais si il ne s'en débarassait pas vite.

\- Saga ! Viens m'aider !

La voix de son ami le ramena a la réalité. Tout cela n'arriverait que tardivement non ? Il avait encore le temps de profiter de ses amis… Et puis avec de la chance, il contiendrait son pouvoir encore longtemps ! Il chassa toute ses idées noires pour rejoindre Aiolos qui se retrouvait attaqué par une bande de louveteaux un peu trop enthousiastes de le voir arriver.


	4. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Ca y est je suis de retour après cette longue absence XD Je promets d'être plus régulière par la suite x').

Petite précision : le texte n'as pas encore été corrigé par un de mes amis, et je suis une vrai purge en orthographe x'). Je mettrais à jour le texte une fois que j'aurais la correction, qui ne devrait pas tarder je vous l'assure ! Sur ceux bonne lecture (même si je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre 2, je dois l'avouer).

* * *

La nuit était haute au-dessus de la meute. La lune les observait, l'œil grand ouvert, attentif sur ce qu'il arrivait au loup juste en dessous de la meute. Sa lueur argentée dansait sur leurs poils colorés, leur donnant des airs de légende en cette soirée d'automne. Septembre avait sonné il y a de cela quelques minutes, et avait annoncé une vague de froid destructrice qui allait plonger la meute dans une famine meurtrière. Les étoiles ne brillaient plus en septembre. Comme le rappelait une chanson un peu triste que la meute se passait de génération en génération.

 _Les étoiles s'éteignent en septembre_

 _C'est ce qu'on raconte_

 _Septembre amène le vent_

 _Les feuilles tombent et meurt en silence_

 _Comme dans une guerre sainte_

 _Septembre amène le vent_

 _Oh chérie Septembre amène le vent_

 _Mais à ce qu'on raconte_

 _Athéna court avec le vent_

 _Elle arrivera le tout premier jour_

 _Et avec ces cris elle allumera le ciel_

 _Mais parfois elle ne reste pas_

Aiolos regardait le ciel, ce soir-là. Il le fixait, regardant les étoiles se faire avaler par les nuages. Aiolia c'était posté sur son crâne, pestant contre les nuages qui ne cessait de dévorer les étoiles. Il se promit à ce moment-là que, lorsqu'il serait grand, il tuerait tous les nuages pour que les étoiles brillent toujours. Le vent ce leva, un long frisson parcouru alors l'échine du loup ailé. Bientôt, la lune elle-même disparaitrait sous les nuages, et septembre les engloutira pour les emporté dans une hiver rude. Le loup ailé ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Ils avaient déjà passé de nombreux hiver, et celui-ci s'annonçait plutôt doux. Les réserve de viande était conséquente, l'eau ne risquait pas de geler, et aucune naissance n'avait été prévue pour ce moment-là.  
Sentant son petit frère rouspéter, Aiolos releva le visage vers le ciel. La lune ce faisait doucement grignoté par les quelques brin de nuages qui tentait de la manger. Il soupira. Athéna ne naitrait pas cette année. Il se leva alors baissant sa tête pour laisser son petit frère glisser le long de son nez. La petite boule de poil tomba lourdement au sol, se retournant alors pour fixer son grand frère de ces immense yeux vert.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir Aiolia… Murmura doucement l'ainé en ébouriffant les poils du louveteau du bout de son museaux, Il est déjà tard, tu vas être fatigué demain.

\- Même pas vrai ! Je ne suis jamais fatigué moi ! Je veux voir Athéna moi ! Se plaignit la petite boule de poil fauve.

L'ailé leva les yeux au ciel, avant de poussé son petit frère à l'intérieur de leur tanière. Il l'installa dans un lit d'herbe, lui donnant une petite léchouille affectueuse sur le haut du front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Malgré ces plainte, Aiolia se résigna. Il valait mieux écoutée son grand frère, sinon il allait se fâcher !

Aiolos eue un tendre sourire en regardant son petit frère s'endormir. Il avait hâte de l'entrainé. Il était sûr qu'il serait un grand guerrier, peut-être un peu bête et étourdie, mais il serait surement un élément important de la meute. Il le voyait déjà, interpeller pour la moindre aide, sourire au jeune louveteau le voulant pour modèle, et peut-être même Saga avoir des rictus en repensant à ce qu'il a été étant enfants…. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que Saga soit le futur alpha. Le sourire du loup aux ailes d'or s'effaça doucement.

Il ignorait si le rôle d'alpha de son ami allait impliquer qu'il cesse immédiatement de se voir… Cela lui fendrait le cœur. Il voulait que Saga l'aide avec les petits, qu'il l'aide à tous les entrainer… C'était ce qu'il c'était dit, à l'époque où il n'y avait encore que Mû, Aiolia et Milo. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de son ami… Jamais. C'est alors qu'il entendu un hurlement.

Les oreilles d'Aiolos se dressèrent sur son crâne. Ce cri. Ce cri de bête que l'on égorge. C'était celui d'un renard. Un renard vieux…. Il eue un mouvement de recul, lançant un regard vers son petit frère. Quelqu'un avait attaqué Shion… Il n'y avait aucun autre renard adulte dans la meute, cela ne pouvait être lui. Resté dans la tanière et espéré que Saga arrivera à temps pour sauver le vieux renard ?... Ou alors… Les ailes d'or d'Aiolos ce déployèrent en un fracas majestueux, alors qu'il se lançait dans le camp, son pelage luisant sous la lune. Ces yeux brillaient d'une détermination qui l'avait rarement animé. Ces pattes tremblaient. Il sentait ses crocs claquer violement, ce découvrant au fur et à mesure des mètres qu'il parcourait. En quelques coups d'ailes il se retrouva devant la grotte de Shion. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui cherchant des traces de pas, des odeurs… Rien, autres celle de Shion… et du sang.

Le loup d'or se jeta dans la tanière, le poil hérisser le long de son dos, les crocs découverts. Une flèche voletait à ces coté, armes magiques qu'il avait reçues en même temps que son titre de loup d'or. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans la tanière, ce qu'il vue l'arrêta dans son élan destructeur. Son cœur s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde. Ces yeux grossirent tant qu'il aurait pu exploser. Shion était allongé au sol, le crâne exploser, une mare de sang ce rependant de sa tête. Ces yeux vide de toute vie semblaient le fixer, à la fois vider et emplis de reproches. Le sang coulait sur les pierres, une des parois arborait une sorte de cercles de sang éclaté. On avait surement pocheté le vieux renard sur le mur. Sa poitrine béante crachait des élans de puanteur qui secoua le cœur du jeune loup. Sa langue trainait au sol, ces crocs avait éclaté, surement trop fragile pour pouvoir le défendre. Les pattes blanches d'Aiolos trempait dans la mare de sang crée par le cadavre détruit de son alpha. Il eue une nausée horrible lui torturant les boyaux, alors que sa tête semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il perdit le contrôle de ses pattes arrière et tomba lourdement dans le sang frai. Une larme se dilua dans le vin empoisonné.

Qui… Qui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? C'est alors qu'une sorte de grognement répugnant lui fit relever la tête. Ces ailes tressaillirent….

\- Saga ? Saga c'est toi ?

Aiolos se releva, les yeux embués, la voix tremblante. Il fit un pas en avant, le sang giclant contre sa patte. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de son ami… Mais les deux orbes rouges qui brillait dans l'obscurité lui affirmait que le loup en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec Saga. La bête se détourna de lui. Quelque chose semblait attiré son attention… C'est alors qu'un cri d'enfant ramena Aiolos dans la réalité. Un enfant. Un bébé, venant tout juste de naitre à en entendre les cris. Mû n'était pas dans cette tanière cela ne pouvait…

Le temps semblait se suspendre. La décision qu'allait prendre Aiolos allait surement décider de s'il mourrait ou non… Tout semblait ralentie… Shion venait d'être tué… Athéna était là, dans un tas de pailles… Saga avait les yeux rouges et un pelage d'un gris répugnant… Kanon avait raison. Kanon l'avait prévenue, il lui avait dit de fuir lui aussi, de partir loin de cette meute avec son petit frère. Mais Aiolos n'avait pas voulu le croire. Aiolos était sûr que Kanon était le seul fou dans cette histoire, que la meute ne risquait rien. Il avait cru en Saga, en l'avenir de la meute… Même Shion y avait cru jusqu'au bout.  
La respiration courte, Aiolos lâcha une dernière larme en voyant les crocs noirs de la bête doucement se refermer sur la petite créature roses gigotant dans sa panique. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait commis une erreur en ignorant les avertissements du loup bleu. Le sort de la meute était désormais aux griffes de cette bêtes… La dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire en tant que chevalier… C'était de sauvé Athéna. Ceux pour quoi il était né. Ce pour quoi on l'avait conditionné, entrainer, manipuler. Ceux pour quoi il allait mourir, et son frère après lui ! Ceux pourquoi il allait devoir fuir celui qu'il aimait…  
Il se jeta sur la créature, plantant ses crocs d'ivoire dans la chair répugnante de l'animal qui avait remplacée Saga, le surprenant suffisamment pour la détourné de son objectif principal. A toute vitesse, Aiolos saisit Athéna entre ces crocs, quitta la grotte d'un bon avant de s'élancé dans les airs, loin du camp. Loin de tous ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il devait emmener Athéna le plus loin possible avant que Saga n'envoie quelqu'un pour le tuer. Il devait trouver un loup ordinaire, lui confier la louve, et se laisser mourir dans les montagnes pour que personnes ne puisse la retrouvé. 

* * *

La tempête s'abattait sur les montagnes. La brise était sur forte qu'elle fouettait les yeux du loup d'or, avançant péniblement dans le froid. Athéna semblait morte en ces crocs. Mais il la savait résistante. Une déesse, même bébé, ne meurt pas du froid ou de la soif. Le seul moyen de la tuer et de s'attaquer directement à elle. Rien d'autre ne pourra la tuer.  
Et alors qu'Aiolos marchait dans la tempête… Il sentie une odeur familière. Shura. Il se retourna et vue devant lui le jeune louveteau, les crocs découverts, la queue lever, les oreilles plaquer contre son crâne. Il n'était pas là en amis. Saga était fêler. L'animal qui avait pris sa place le connaissait parfaitement : il savait qu'il ne s'attaquerais jamais à un enfant. Il s'estima heureux que la bête ne lui a pas envoyé Aiolia. Il déploya ses ailes, cherchant à impressionner le louveteau noir. Mais il le fit tellement mollement que Shura n'eut même pas un sursaut.

Aiolos le regarda. La peur s'amusait au fond de ces jeunes yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait peur qu'Aiolos ne le tue, il se savait bien trop faible pour le tuer. Pourtant, il voulait sauver Athéna… Comme on lui avait toujours appris. Comme ce qu'on lui avait répété sans cesse. Il devait être persuader d'être du bon côté, d'être du côté d'Athéna. Il ne le croirait jamais s'il essayait de lui expliquer. Il était déjà trop tard, les crocs de Shura commençait déjà à briller. Le loup à la morsure plus tranchante que Excalibur elle-même…. A quoi bon chercher à lutter ? Il mourrait quoi qu'il arrive. Que ce soit avant ou après avoir sauvé Athéna peu lui importait. La louve entre ces crocs ce mis à hurler, se gigotant furieusement dans l'espoir vain de s'échapper du froid.

10… Il ne lui restait que 10 seconde avant de mourir, Aiolos le savait. 9..8…7…6…5…4…

3….

2….

Aiolos avait tellement imaginé la mort qu'elle sonnait désormais comme un souvenir. Il n'y avait aucun rythme aucune mélodie. Shura… son apprenti, son ennemi… Surement le dernier visage qu'il verrait. S'il abandonne ainsi, comme un traitre l'aurait fait, est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il se souviendrait de lui ? Tout cela harcèle sa fierté.

Une fierté ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fierté ? D'après Shion, c'était planté un arbre qu'on n'aurait même pas la chance de voir. Athéna se souviendrait-elle de lui ? Chanterait-elle cette chanson, ces mots qu'il avait imaginé entre deux boucher de serres, avec Saga et Kanon ? Il se souvenu de ce jour où il les avait rencontrés, si heureux d'enfin mangé quelques choses de copieux, qu'ils c'étaient tous promis de devenir de grand loup dont cette meute se souviendrais.  
Oh mais… Il voyait Manigoldo, Albafica, d'autre loup d'argent de l'autre côté. Il voyait sa mère, son père de l'autre côté, Shion le regardait depuis l'autre côté ! Pourquoi devait-il leur dire au revoir ?! Pourquoi avait-il eu à pleurer si fortement que sa gorge aurait pu se déchirer ?! Pourquoi devait-il à son tours mourir ?! … Il crut voir Aiolia quelques pars dans la tempête… Il aurait tellement voulu être plus là pour lui… juste un peu plus longtemps… mais il le reverrait de l'autre côté n'est pas ?

1.

Shura hurla :

ATTEND !

Mais il était trop tard. Son coup avait tranché en deux la poitrine d'Aiolos. Il tenait toujours debout grâce à la présence d'Athéna, qui se débattait entre ces crocs tant le froid la torturait. Le loup ailé, les yeux vide, se retourna doucement, avant de disparaitre dans la brise. Shura était pétrifier… Une fois qu'il lâchera Athéna, Aiolos mourrait. Il aurait dû allez chercher la déesse mais ces pattes tremblaient tellement…. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aiolos meurt… Il n'a pas voulu le tuer… Pourquoi ne c'était-il pas défendu ?! Pourquoi c'était-il laissez mourir ?! Shura tenta de suivre son ainé mais la tristesse se planta au fond de son cœur. Il se mis alors à courir. Loin. Très loin d'ici. La neiges l'avala, alors qu'il courrait à s'en éclater les poumons. 

* * *

Un vieux loup gris sursauta. Lui et sa meute avait décidé de se diriger dans les montagnes du nord pour essayer de suivre les mouvements du groupe de caribou, mais ils avaient fini par perdre leur trace. A la recherche d'odeur, le vieux Kido avait finalement trouvé… du sang de loup. Craignant la présence des hommes, il avait suivi la piste et avait alors trouvé un loup magique. Oh il en avait déjà vue dans sa longue vie, mais jamais il n'en avait vu un mourant. Ces longues ailes c'était plier contre son ventre, cherchant à protéger quelques choses que le vieux loup ne pouvait voir. Il approcha son nez du loup magique. Il l'appela quelques foi, cherchant à le réveiller… Peut-être était-il déjà mort ?

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Cela fit sursauter le vieux Kido qui recula, craignant une attaque malencontreuse. Pourtant, la respiration rauque de l'animal lui montra qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes à vivre au loup ailé.

\- S'il vous plait…Rapprocher vous… Parla faiblement le loup brun, une larme perlant au coin de ces yeux.

Le loup argenté s'approcha alors de lui, les oreilles attentives.

\- La louve que je cache entre mes ailes… il s'agit d'Athéna… Je vous en prie sauver là. Éloigner là le plus possible du sanctuaire au sommet des montagnes… Donnez-lui un protecteur, quelqu'un, ou des centaines de chevalier, peu m'importe. Promettez-moi de la garder loin… Prenez là avec vous s'il vous plait et partez loin d'ici….

Il eue un coup de feu, qui résonna entre les montagnes. Comme un coup de canon qui arrêta le cœur du loup ailé. Le vieux loup eue un mouvement de recul en sentant les effluve de la mort lui arracher le nez. Ce loup d'Athéna était mort. Alors qu'il tourna son regard vers son ventre, il entendu des cris de détresse. Des hurlements anarchiques, qu'il reconnut être ceux d'un enfant. Il plongea son museau sous les imposante ailes du loup, et y trouva sans mal, un petit louvette rosé, à peine poilu. Il la saisit par la peau du cou avant de la poser sur son dos, lui léchant tendrement le crâne. Il eue un nouveau coup de feu, et le vieux loup disparut dans la neige.

Il eue quelques bruits de pas. Des ombres imposants. Des paroles anarchique… Une main se posa sur le corps sans vie d'Aiolos.  
Le corps du loup fut trainer dans la neige, ne laissant qu'une piste de sang qui disparut le jour suivant, sous la neige.


End file.
